When The Time Comes
by Preston James
Summary: Harry and Ron have been seeing each other in secret. 4 years after fall of Voldemort. H/R slash, as well as many others
1. Oh No He Didn't

DISCLAIMER: I take no part in the ownership of any of JK Rowlings characters. I merly love to torture them with gay pairings and Ginny bashing.

It had been almost 4 years to the day when Harry walked into the Forbidden Forrest, in the fight to save the world at Hogwarts against Lord Voldemort. That day would forever be immortalized in his life, and in his mind. In the last four years, Harry had been working very hard to become the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. But today he knew that he would be late.

In the last few years, Harry still had a hard time going to dinner at his adopted family, the Weasley's. Ron and his family had been there from day one, right from the moment that he stepped on to the platform to get to Hogwarts. They were the family that he wished he had, instead of his Muggle relatives, who gave him the least of attention and treated him like a stray animal that they couldn't get rid of. Harry looked up at his mirror across from his dresser, after putting his glasses on, and looking at his hair, and then deciding against even trying to bother with it, he deiced that he was ready to face the family. And in a loud CRACK, he Disapparated.

Harry Apparated right at the beginning of the walkway towards the Burrow. He looked up at the remodeled house. It had been burned down by Bellatrix Lestrange, and Molly had never looked at it the same since. It had been defiled, and ruined. Harry could already anticipate the atmosphere of the room. There would be one less Weasley than there should be, not to mention the countless others who gave their life in the fight against Voldemort. But hopefully, he could tell them all his good news and lift their spirits somewhat and distract them. Harry had reached the door, and walked through the door, and when he got inside, he was welcomed with something that he was not expecting. There was a banner with "Congratulations Harry" written across it, and streamers and confetti. He couldn't help but smile, and look over at Mrs. Weasley, whom was also smiling.

"Congratulations Harry dear," she said to him beaming with pride. It had been a while since he felt the warmth of being around loved ones, always working, not to mention still having spells fired at him from day to day.

In the surprise of everything, Harry searched for words, but couldn't find them fast enough. "But, how- how did you," he was cut off by Ron who had just entered the room, looking at Harry with a grin on his face, a grin that Harry had longed to see for weeks.

"Dad. He heard the news before you did, and rushed to tell us, so we could surprise you." Ron threw Harry a small package, that he assumed was to be opened away from Mrs. Weasley. He stuffed it into his pocket and thanked Ron, and then turned to Molly. "You didn't have to do anything. You know that I'm one to not make a big fuss out of anything about me."

She smiled and nodded her head, spouting off about how he was still one of the most humblest wizards that she knew. He blushed at that, and then followed Ron up to his old room, while they waited on dinner. As the boys reached the inside of the room, Harry closed the door behind them. When he turned around he was met with lips and a kiss strong enough to stupefy a dragon. Ron apparently couldn't have waited for Harry to even make it to the bed. Harry kissed the soft ginger's lips back, and then forced him back a few feet, by tickling his sides. "Alright, alright. I get it! I understand that you missed me."

"Missed you? You might as well be dating your work as much as I bloody well don't get to see you." Ron pouted as he sat in the chair that was now is his room. Harry smiled at him. Ron was always so cute when he blushed. Harry grabbed at his arms, pulling the other boy into a warm embrace.

"I know I work a lot, and it's not that I don't want to see you, because believe me, I do. But with this new promotion, I'll be able to get a bigger place, or buy out the one next to Grimmauld Place, and then you will be able to live with me."

The easily excitable ginger looked up at Harry, as if Harry has just said that the Easter Bunny, and Santa Clause were both real and on their way. "Do you really mean it, because living here wiff mum is getting a bit…well you know how she gets mate. She means well, but sometimes, well she drives me mad."

Harry could do nothing but smile and kiss his best friend, and his boyfriend. Happy that after all of those years of hiding it; waiting months on end, just for a single few hours, that he could now hold his lover in his arms. The dark haired boy looked at Ron. "So does your mother know about you and I, or even about Ginny and Hermione?"

The look on Ron's face summed up the answer for Harry. His face was stark white, and it looked like his soul was being sucked out by a dementor. Harry laughed and kissed the top of his head. "I'll take that as a no; although, you might want to get a move on it, seeing as how if you don't tell her tonight, I will." Harry laughed as Ron jabbed at his side. Harry reached into his pocket, and took out the present from Ron, and eyed it questioningly, and then opened it. He blushed when he read the cover of the pocket sized book. The karma sutra for gay wizards was the title. And all Harry could do was laugh a bit, and then be thankful that he had not opened it in front of Mrs. Weasley. He would rather already have dinner made, instead of having to test his food to see if it's poisoned.

It was not long before Molly had called the boys down to the dinner table. Arthur, Percy, George, Ginny and Hermione were all gathering and getting ready to sit down at the table. The boys thundered down the stairs, and sat down next to each other, like they had done all the years before. As everyone was sitting, Harry got the feeling that everyone knew about everyone, and who they were dating except for Mrs. Weasley. The air was thick with secrets, and he couldn't stand lying to a woman that he had come to love like a mother.

Just as she had bewitched all the plates to appear in front of everyone Harry did something….well that wasn't going to please Ron one bit. He was going to ruin dinner. And seeing as how Ron loved to eat, well he wasn't going to be taking this very well at all. "Uhm.. Mrs. Weasley?" It was strange. The nervousness that rang out in his voice, somewhat of a child that has done something terribly wrong in their eyes, and was about to tattle on themselves. She smiled at him, with the glint in her eyes, the kinda you only got from someone who really cared for you.

"Yes deary?" she looked hopefully happy, and you could tell she was straining to make this a very non-fred related event. She wanted to be happy, and here Harry was, about to destroy their relationship.

"Well, there was something that I wanted to tell you." Harry looked around the room, and everyone was looking the other way, eyes avoiding contact with his, all except Ron, who was just about as white as the cream from a crème filled doughnut. He looked like he was trying to form sentences, but it wasn't working. That happened a lot with Ron. But it was one of the many things that Harry loved about him. Hermione, as far as Harry could tell, was grasping Ginny's hand under the table, while, George for once, was keeping his mouth shut, which Harry was thankful for.

He took a deep breath, his wand only a finger length away from his hand, just in case, and he blurted it out, in a very non-rehearsed manner. "I'm dating, and in love with your son."

It took only a few seconds, but before he knew it, Ron stood by his side, wand out, and had to shout _Protego_ to protect Harry from the curse that his mother sent his way. Ginny and Hermione Disapparated from the table, back to their apartment, George and Percy probably went to a bar to laugh together at all that had just happened, and Arthur was there still with the boys, trying to reason with Molly. "Its FILTH! Disgusting! AN OUTRAGE!" she shouted at the boys, and at Arthur, and then poked her husband in the chest with her wand. "AND YOU! YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME? IF I didn't love you SO DAMNED MUCH I WOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STOOD!"

"Yes but Molly, dear, you have to understand.." And she cut him off right there and started her rant again. "UNDERSTAND? UNDERSTAND? You want me to UNDERSTAND how my son, my baby boy, can be a wand sucking, blimbering idiot!" Arthur looked at the boys sympathetically, and mouthed that they should go.

Before they could Disapparate, Harry heard her say, "Any day, but today. ANY DAY Arthur. But not today." Harry could feel his stomach lurch forward as the Apparated from the Burrow to the front door of Number 13 Grimmauld Place. He knew he was in for it before they even walked in the door. He could tell by the look on Ron's face that they were going to have a bit of a go before things got settled in this house or the previous..

Ron slumped down on the couch, and wouldn't even look Harry in the eyes as the dark haired boy tried to talk to him. "I'm sorry Ron. It just, came out. I couldn't even help it. My mind went on auto pilot." Harry crossed the room and went to sit down on the couch closest to the chair.

Ron rolled his eyes, and started on Harry. "You bloody well let the wizard out of the bag ya' did. I doubt we will even hear from my mum for a while after that. I haven't seen her explode like that since Percy left." Ron sighed and looked over at Harry, who was obviously distraught over what he had just put Mrs. Weasley through. "Harry…Harry look at me." Ron gabbed him and kissed him. "It will be fine. She'll come round, she always does. Sometimes its just takes her a bit longer. I mean with Fred gone and George still single, and Percy already out, mom only has me and Ginny to look at for grand children.."

Harry was still pouting, but happy that he now had Ron staying with him…for god knew how long. That night the two of them didn't even have sex, it was still a bit too awkward, thinking of Molly thinking about them and what they might be doing, nevertheless, Harry slept almost soundly, while Ron snored, and spooned him.

The next morning, it was a new day in Harry's eyes. He took a shower, and got dressed, and made breakfast for him and Ron. Ron stirred from the smell of freshly cooked bacon and eggs. He came down stairs, only in his boxers, sporting something that had still not gone down, and he was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Mornin'" he yawned and slumped down in the chair as Harry put his plate in front of him. "Smells good." Ron looked up at Harry almost surprised. "I didn't know you could cook."

Harry couldn't help but to roll his eyes seeing as how Ron knew full well that Harry had grown up with the Dursleys, and that he was practically the in house bitch while he lived there. "Yeah well I didn't know that you dry humped so much in your sleep. So there!" Harry joked with him, as his fixed himself a plate and sat at the table, next to Ron.

The two of them ate in silence, Harry not wanting to see the ginger boy talk with his mouth full, and that it was still morning, and Ron was more of the silent type. When they finished Kreacher came in and cleared the dishes away, and he started working on cleaning the kitchen. Harry turned to his inherited house elf. "Kreacher, if at all pos"sible today can you help Ron get his things sorted from the Weasleys, and can you see what can be done about purchasing the house to the right of us."

Kreacher nodded, and finished his dishes, and before Harry could get out a "Thank you" the house elf disappeared with a loud pop. "Well, that settles that then," Harry smiled at Ron, and kissed him, his hand reaching into the front of the boys' boxers. "Don't do anything about that till I'm back from work." Harry kissed Ron, who had to rush to swallow the food that he was chewing before.

Harry started for the fireplace, to use the FLOO network to get to work, and then he turned once more to face Ron, "Please try not to make a mess of the place while you're at it. I don't want this place turning into our dorm room back Hogwarts." And before Ron could chuck something at Harry, he had already stepped into the fireplace, and disappeared off to work.

Ron swore his name and shouted, "Silly git." For him, it would be a while till Harry got home from the Ministry, so he decided to take a shower, and then he wrote a letter to his mom. Apologizing for the manner in which she found out, and to inform her that Kreacher would be over today to grab a few of his things. He gave the letter to Gloria, Harry's new snowy white owl, to send the letter, and then bounded up the stairs to go and take a shower.


	2. And Here We Go Again

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own Harry Potter, or another of the characters from JK Rowlings book.

Warning, Dursley bashing, very tame rape scene, and graphic language, and Ron bashing.

Harry had had a very long and trying day at the ministry. The new dark power that was rising was giving them a bit of trouble, but whoever was the person, they weren't playing around. Harry had been called to four different muggle resident areas. Ten deaths, all looking like they were poisoned, but with no symptoms, but once Harry saw the bodies, he knew exactly what had killed them. The Killing curse.

Harry looked over the scene, but could find no trace of the person that was doing this. However the last house that he went too, he found someone he knew hiding in a secret underground basement. As he looked at the two bodies, his face changed from his normal stern look, to shock. It was his aunt and uncle. Stark white, pale faces, eyes frozen in fear. However much that Harry didn't like them, they were still his family.

Once he reached the basement, Harry found his cousin Dudley, shaking in fear, rocking back and forth in the darkest corner of the room, mumbling to himself. "Its just not happening. It didn't happen. Not Mum and Dad." Over and over he repeated these words.

Harry wouldn't allow the team of Obliviators to wipe his memory, instead he ordered them to Apparate him to St. Mungos, and to tell them to give them the best treatment that they could. Harry would arrange all the funeral in place for Dudley, knowing full well that he would have to deal with Marge, and her annoying fat dog Ripper.

Once the place was cleared of all the bodies, Harry walked out front and sat on the front stair. He sighed heavily, knowing full well that there were only a handful of people that knew he was related to the Dursleys. Even though all the hell that they had put him through, he still didn't want this to happen to them, perhaps being paralyzed, or something, but not for them to die. No one deserved to have their life cut short.

Once he was done with all of the paper work, it was almost seven thirty, and Harry was beat. He was happy to be heading home, not wanting to think about anything work related for the rest of the weekend, not to mention heading back to his lovers arms, and finish what he had started that morning.

Harry Apparated home, and appeared on the front step of his own home, only to find an open door, which immediately made him draw his wand. Everyone knew where he lived, ever since Sirus' will was released. He lit the tip of his wand with Lumos, and slowly entered his house. The house was completely ravaged, and Kreacher was no where in sight. "Ron? Kreacher" he asked to the torn apart house, hoping that someone would answer his voice, which was now panic stricken.

He started looking in the kitchen, walking ever so cautiously, not wanting to alert anyone that was there that shouldn't be. Once he deemed that the first few floors were safe, he moved to the floor where his room was. Once he got to the landing, he heard the shower water still running. He found this rather odd, and went to inspect it. He slowly opened the bathroom door, and Ron was laying, halfway out of the shower, halfway out, and there was something carved into his skin. "He is mine now" was etched, with what looked like a serrated knife, just above his private area. Once Harry had taken in the situation, he got Ron up, and halfway conscious to get him dressed.

Harry dragged him to the room, and Ron was becoming more aware of what was going. Suddenly, Ron pushed away from Harry. "Don't touch me.." He was almost pleading with Harry, but also demanding him at the same time. Harry was frozen. He didn't know what to do, or how he should react. All he wanted was to make sure that his lover and best friend was alright.

"Im just trying to get you to the hospital. You need to be looked at."

Ron scoffed at him, almost too pitifully to even call it that. "I just need to be alone."

Harry looked at him bewildered. "What happened then? Can you at least tell me that, since you are being a total asshole, to the one person in the world that you can trust."

Ron looked down at his feet, and then sat down on the edge of the bed, avoiding making eye contact with Harry at all cost. "I got in the shower after you left, and then heard someone open the door. I thought it was you.." He finally had made eye contact with Harry. "And the moment they swung open the door, they stunned me, turned me around, and…." He trailed off, not wantin g to admit to his lover that someone else had taken him. That someone, who he did not know, had entered him, and defiled the love that he had for Harry.

The ginger started to cry, and Harry was just frozen. He didn't know how to handle such a thing. There was only one person that came to mind that, in his opinion, would be able to help. "Just stay here, the house is secure, I'll be right back."

Dark wizards, Voldemort, hell even the Dursleys death he could deal with, but not this. Not Ron. Not when they had just moved in together, after his mother almost cursing the both. Not now, after he had to see his cousins face in utter shock.

Harry threw some Floo powder into his fireplace and said "The Burrow," and stuck only his head in.

It was of course Molly who would be on the other end. At first she didn't want to hear anything that Harry had to stay, she was still in shock over his announcement at dinner, and that her son was gay. But once he got her to listen, her ears perked up at the mention of her son being hurt. She gave him a stern but caring look, the only look Molly could ever give and then shouted at Harry. "If you don't get my son here right now, well…you heard of what I did to Bellatrix..I shall do the same to you Harry James Potter. So help me god."

Harry snapped his head out of the emerald green fire, and went to grab Ron.

"Ron, get dressed. We have to take you somewhere to get treated. "

Rons immediate reaction was fear. He didn't want word getting out that he had been raped. He was too proud for that. He looked up at Harry. "Not the hospital?"

Harry couldn't help but smile. Ron was acting like a kid that had have a tooth drilled into, begging not to be taken somewhere that would in the end help him. Harry laughed and threw a shirt at him, "No, not the hospital you dimwit. Now get dressed."

Ron didn't even want to think of whom Harry was taking him to. But he did as he was told, and then Ron grabbed his lovers arm, and the two of them Disapparated.

Much to his dismay, he might have been better off going to the hospital once he found out where they had arrived. He turned to Harry. "You have got to be kidding me, MY MOTHER of all people? Harry James Potter…" he trailed off, looking at Harry who was smirking.

The dark haired boy threw up his hands. "Well fine. Its either her, or the hospital. Maybe you would like to be the one that they mention in the Daily Prophet?" Harry knew that the mention of it going public on that large of a scale would frighten Ron more than anything.

"Alright, alright. I'll deal wiff Mum, but I doubt it will be long after she deals with me, and my new.." he pulled up his shirt and looked at the carving on him..

Harry took him by the hand. "Its fine. Your mom I can handle after the day that I've had. Nothing can shock me more than I have already been today." He moved his hair out of his eyes. To himself he thought, "Two personal attacks on people that I know…anymore, and well, then there is a pattern."

The boys walked into the door, and Harrys eyes were drawn to the magical clock on the wall. It happened every time that he was over at the Weasleys. Molly was standing by the couch, Ron went white in the face, expecting her to blow half the house up, trying to attack Harry. Harry stood there, his hand not moving from Ron's. Yes he loved Mrs. Weasley, and sought her approval, but he would not budge on this subject, and she was going to have to get used to it sooner or later. And the more comfortable that they were with each other around her, the sooner she would become comfortable with it.

Molly noticed the hand holding and just rolled her eyes. Right now was not the time to fight with either of the boys in her opinion, and she was a bit remorseful that she had tried to curse Harry the night before. "Well stop lollygagging about and bring him over to the couch, so I can take a look at what happened."

Harry smirked, and Molly smiled at him as he walked Ron to the couch, and Ron begrudgingly let go of Harry's arm. He didn't want to be away from him. Harry gave the ginger a reassuring looking, and kissed him on the forehead. "Sit on the couch, and let your mother do her magic. That is why we are here; this or the hospital and the newspapers." And without another word, Harry walked out of the living room, and went to find Ginny, George and Percy.

Harry walked up the stairs, and into George's room. He was reading the newspaper, which was the most out of character for him. "Heya Harry, what brings you to face the wicked witch of the Weasleys?" Harry laughed at the joke about Molly.

He sat in the arm chair that was opposite the bed, where Fred's bed once was. "Oh you know me." Was all he could respond with.

"No, while I was at work, Ron was…errm attacked by someone. He was in the shower, so he didn't have his wand." Harry avoided the whole rape thing, it wasn't his business to tell George, it was Ron's. Harry already broke enough trust with telling Molly. But something needed to be done.

George looked a bit shocked at Harry's statement. "What in the hell? Is he alright?" He put his paper down, and looked at Harry intently, keen on hearing every word and syllable correctly.

"Yeah, he is downstairs with your mum right now. He is just a bit..well in shock, and kinda jumpy to say the least." Harry took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. His head hurt, and he was tired from the long day at work, and now the even trying situation with Ronald. He was just glad that Ron was alive. His mental state was still something that needed to be looked into.

Up until then, Harry had totally forgotten about his horrible day at work. Once he found Ron the way that he did, well, everything kind of just flew from his mind, except making sure that he was alright. Harry took a deep sigh, and Geogre eyeballed him, for he was now calmed down enough to not be staring holes through Harry.

"Everything alrigh' mate?"

Harry put his glasses back on and looked at George with his emerald green eyes. "Its just been a long day. My work took me to an unfamiliar place, with familiar faces." He paused, not knowing how to say it. "I found out that this new dark power that is starting to rise killed four different families of muggles. One of the families was my aunt and uncle."

Harry said it almost nonchalantly, almost without emotion. But the shit that they had put him through, they at least warranted that much.

"And your cousin? Did was he alright or is he?" George was almost speechless, and it seemed to be happening more and more since he lost his brother, and his part time lover, Fred.

Harry sat back and sighed heavily. "Yeah, he is alive. Terrified to all hell, but alive. I don't know how he managed to hide from the person who did it, but he is our only lead." Harry sighed again. "Its starting to feel like Voldemort, but I know that is Impossible. So I want to know who is putting on his shoes, and playing dress up. I thought I was past the people I loved being seriously injured or worse.."

Harry trailed off. They had lost so many people in their final stand against Voldemort, and he didn't want to lose anyone else. He almost Ron today, and he did lose his aunt and uncle. This was not a good start to being the Head Of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Harry? HARRY?" George was snapping his fingers and waving his hand in front of Harry's face. "Mate, I think you are thinking about this all wrong. Ron is still here, your cousin is still here, and even though mum hates to admit it right now, she knows she was in the wrong. She is just too prideful to apologize."

Harry got up out of his seat, and headed for the door, but he turned back to face Gegore before he left. "Thanks mate. You and your brother were always the mirrors that no one wanted to look at, but that no one could turn their eyes away from. Not to mention you made everything fun. Go out tonight. You need it."

Please Read And Review! 3 would like constructive criticism to better my writing, and this story.


End file.
